crusaders_of_the_lost_idolsfandomcom-20200214-history
January 2020
Thursday Version: v0.226 ;Princess' Pool Party, Tier 5 Features: * Updated Princess’ Pool Party for Tier 5 * New Crusader: Jiaolong the Guardian (slot 33) * 5 New Objectives: ** Recruit Jiaolong the Guardian: Reach area 400 with a gregarious guardian. ** Mayday: Reach area 450 before the plane crashes. ** Euchred!: Reach area 475 with the power of four. ** Party Time: Reach area 500 with only the most dedicated partygoers. ** Serene Waterfall: Reach area 1200 in quiet contemplation. * New Skin: Miniature skin for Shenna the Centaur Changes: * The mythical metal, mythril, is now spelled consistently. * Added a level to the Bonus Training talent. Fixes: * Fixed some animated effects not animating. Monday Version: v0.226.1 ;Pool Party Patch-Up Fixes: * Fixed objective names not centering properly in the objective selection screen. * When receiving multiple of the same Crusader loot from chests, the summary will no longer show a total, as though the items stacked. * Fixed Jiaolong’s Eternal Waterfall bonus not applying properly to River Guardian. * Fixed the Serene Waterfall objective’s escort ability not being included in your total spawn speed. Tuesday Version: v0.226.2 ;More Minor Modifications Changes: * Sashimi’s More Treats ability is now a separate bonus that stacks multiplicatively with Treats. * Sashimi’s Stand now buffs both Treats and More Treats. * Sashimi’s Treats ability is no longer affected by propagation-type abilities. Fixes: * Jiaolong’s River Guardian ability now applies to Sashimi’s Treats. * Fixed bench slots being offset to the left. Thursday Version: v0.227 ;Carnage Cup, Tier 5 Features: * Updated Carnage Cup for Tier 5 * New Crusader: Morrigan the Furious (slot 33) * New Skin: Undying skin for Cindy the Cheer-Orc * 5 New Objectives: ** Recruit Morrigan the Furious: Escort a little mischief maker to area 400. ** Carnage for the Cup: Trample the crowd to reach area 450. ** Halftime Commercial Break: Reach area 475 under tighter constraints. ** The Dirty Downs: Reach area 500 on non-regulation turf. ** Scrimmage: Reach area 525 with the coach's special rules. Changes: * Added two new Crusader-filtering options to the crafting screen: ** Crusaders who have any piece of Epic gear. ** Crusaders who have any Legendary gear that has been leveled up. * Revamped Cindy the Cheer-Orc: ** Increased the base amount of Top of the Pyramid from 25% to 50%. ** Increased the bonus of Cheer! from 20% to 40%. ** High Stamina now stacks over the entire reset, instead of resetting each area. ** Her Legendary ribbon effect now affects elves in addition to orcs. ** Her Legendary uniform now buffs Top of the Pyramid, instead of buffing gold for each orc. * Revamped Karl the Kicker: ** Showoff now increases gold each time Punt It kills a monster, instead of buffing gold when Cindy is in the formation. ** Punt It is now available before Split the Uprights. ** Split the Uprights now adds splash damage to Punt It instead of splitting your DPS between the front and back monster. ** Play of the Game now adds additional projectiles to Punt It instead of buffing Split the Uprights. ** His Legendary trophy now counts elves in addition to orcs. ** His Legendary helmet now buffs the splash damage of Punt It instead of buffing global DPS for each elf. * Arenvarr’s The Hoard Grows upgrade no longer has a max level. Fixes: * Slightly improved performance when recalculating effects. * Fixed the effect bubble tooltip for Arenvarr’s Shared Curse not describing its effect See Also Category:News Archives